April Fools
by mullu
Summary: April Fools, Navidad en familia y Lupercalia en un solo archivo. Una historia de amor, merodeadores y negación, que empieza con una broma y salta de fiesta en fiesta a través de los años.
1. April Fools

La idea de Sirius para una broma lleva a revelaciones muy interesantes. Bromas, Merodeadores y una gran dosis de negación. SxR.

**Disclaimer: **No, no son míos. Fue JK Rowling quien, muy amablemente, nos brindó esta maravillosa pareja sobre la cual especular. Sí Joanne, te hemos descubierto. Sabemos lo que pretendes al escribir escenas como la conversación en la cocina de Grimmauld Place y luego negarlo todo ante las cámaras. Pero no. No lograrás confundirnos. Sabemos lo que sucede en la habitación de Sirius cuando el resto de la Orden se marcha a casa (¡lo sabemos y no puedes engañarnos!).

**Advertencias:** Pre-slash (osea, muy leve). Sin embargo, si tienes problemas con la pareja Sirius/Remus, probablemente has elegido el fic equivocado. Si, en cambio, tienes problemas con el hecho de que a un chico le guste otro chico... lamento decirlo, probablemente has elegido el mundo equivocado.

**Nota de la autora:** Para quien llegue recién a este accidentado viaje, debo aclarar que este fic no es exactamente UN fic. April Fools, Navidad en Familia y Lupercalia son tres fics que publiqué originalmente por separado, pero forman parte de una misma línea de tiempo. Los uní para darles continuidad, pero cada uno es autoconclusivo, y eso significa que algunos arcos argumentales (principlamente el de Sirius y Regulus en Navidad en familia) no se continúan en las siguientes historias. Gracias, y perdón por el enredo.

* * *

**April Fools (Inocentes)**

- ¿Es en serio?

- Claro que es en serio. ¿Cuándo no he sido serio acerca de una broma?- La sonrisa confiada alcanzaba sus ojos.

Remus respiró hondo y le dirigió una mirada cansada.

- Quieres que finjamos que...

- Somos pareja. Que andamos en algo.- Un brillo travieso iluminaba los ojos grises. Un brillo demasiado conocido. Esto no iba a terminar bien.

- Te das cuenta de cuánto miedo das a veces, ¿verdad?

Un Sirius de aspecto herido, se llevó la mano al pecho.

- ¿Te estoy asustando?- Se acercó a su amigo, inclinándose sobre él hasta que sus narices casi se tocaban.- Pero... siempre pensé que tú sentías por mí lo mismo que yo siento por ti...- Sus ojos parecían más grandes, dulces, como los de un cachorro.- Remus... he intentado decírtelo tantas veces...

Remus soltó una carcajada nerviosa antes de recordar que todo Gryffindor dormía escaleras arriba. Luego se relajó. Canuto es bueno para relajar a la gente.

- Vamos, Lunático... sería una broma espectacular. Por favor. Sólo trata de imaginarte la cara de James.

Sin duda, era una imagen divertida.

No es que James fuera una persona particularmente prejuiciosa, es sólo que... la idea de dos Merodeadores 'en algo'... pondría el mundo de cabeza... sería el fin de la vida como se conoce... como... como... como Lily Evans casándose con James... o el pequeño Peter convirtiéndose en un mago oscuro.

No se aguantó la risa y Sirius abrió los ojos, expectante.

-¿Ves? Vamos, Lunático, _tenemos _que hacerlo. Necesito cobrarme la del año pasado...- Volvió a reír ante el recuerdo. Sirius no le veía la gracia.- Y eres el único que puede ayudarme.

Ah. La línea favorita en el manual de convencimiento de Sirius. Siempre ha sido difícil decirle que no a su sonrisa de 'eres el único que puede ayudarme'.

- ¿Qué hay de Peter?- preguntó Remus como último recurso, aún sabiendo lo injusto que era esconderse detrás del pobre Colagusano.

Pero las cejas de Sirius se alzaron ofendidas.

- ¿_Peter? _¿Crees que si fuera gay saldría con _Peter_? Tiene que ser creíble, ¿sabes?

- Hmm... ¿Eso significa que saldrías _conmigo? _¿Eso es _creíble_?- Se sonrojó ante la idea, pero su compañero Merodeador no pareció notarlo, tan fresco como si estuviera hablando de pintar de morado a la Señora Norris.

- ... O con James, seguramente. O con alguien más. Pero no con _Peter_... Cornamenta nunca caería en eso.

- ... ¿Pero caería en que sales _conmigo_?

- Bueno...- Sirius empezó a darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo.- No quiero decir que... Es sólo que Colagusano no podría mantener la broma... ya sabes como es cuando se trata de Cornamenta. En cambio a ti te he visto esparcir el caos, Señor Prefecto, y salir limpio con esa carita de 'yo sólo vivo para los libros'.- La sonrisa ganadora volvió a iluminar su rostro.- Todo lo que tienes que hacer es no echarte para atrás y se lo va creer todo.

- Agradecido como _no _estoy por ese reconocimiento,- dijo Remus, ignorando la risa de Sirius,- no creo que funcione. Estamos hablando de _James_. En Primero de Abril... No va a caer con nada. Mucho menos con algo tan obvio. ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Acercarnos de la mano y anunciar que somos pareja?

Canuto soltó una risa más parecida a un ladrido.

- No. Claro que no. Por supuesto que se daría cuenta, eso ya lo sé. Por eso tenemos que hacerlo _bien_.- El brillo se había asentado en sus ojos y un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Remus.

- ¿Q-Qué significa 'bien'?- preguntó, al borde del pánico.

- Nada de lo que estás pensando.- Sirius río con ganas.- No te preocupes, Lunático, estás a salvo conmigo.

Y aunque era obvio que no lo estaba, algo dentro de Lunático (tal vez 'Lunático' mismo) no le ha permitido nunca desconfiar de Canuto.

- Bueno... No estoy aceptando... Pero ¿cuál es tu plan?- Remus sabía, por supuesto, que estaba aceptando, lo quisiera o no. Y mientras la sonrisa de Sirius crecía con malicia y el brillo cobraba fuerza, le explicó 'El Plan'.

* * *

El sol brillaba en lo alto. Era una mañana hermosa. Como para dar una vuelta por el lago antes de clase, con paso lento, y sentarse bajo un árbol con un libro. A Remus le hubiese gustado un paseo así. Conocía el árbol perfecto. Sin embargo, yacía aún en la cama, cubierto hasta las orejas, preguntándose cuánto más tiempo podría pasar piola haciéndose el dormido.

Era la mañana del Primero de Abril, y salir de la cama no parecía para nada una buena idea.

_"No podemos decir nada,"_ había dicho Sirius, la noche anterior. _"Es Primero de Abril, sería obviamente una broma, y ni siquiera Peter nos creería."_

_"¿Entonces cómo...?"_

_"No podemos 'decir' nada. Pero si Cornamenta 'accidentalmente' nos encuentra... en una 'situación comprometedora'... y nos sentimos descubiertos y terriblemente avergonzados... y le rogamos que no se lo diga a nadie, que por favor entienda que no quisimos mentirle, que todo era demasiado confuso..."_

Remus se encontró pensando (nuevamente) en cuánto miedo podía dar su amigo a veces.

_"¿Ves? Es fácil. Todo está en la actitud avergonzada. No tenemos que hacer nada realmente. Bueno... tal vez tomarnos de las manos y abrazarnos... no tienes problemas con eso ¿o sí?"_

_"No, claro que no,"_ había respondido Lunático, divertido por la idea de que _él_, de entre todos los merodeadores, pudiera tener prejuicios.

Pero el sol brillaba en lo alto, James y Peter habían bajado a tomar desayuno, el show estaba a punto de empezar, y Remus sólo quería esconderse bajo la capa de invisibilidad de James hasta que a Sirius se le olvidara esta estúpida idea.

_¡Hey! No es un mal plan... ¿Podría llegar a la capa antes de que Sirius...?_

- A levantarse, cariño. Hora de sembrar el caos.

_Demasiado tarde_. Remus apretó los ojos.

- Lunáaticoo...- Una voz cantarina se acercó a su cama,- Cornamenta va a volver en cualquier momento... o tú sales de esa cama, o yo me meto.

Remus gruñó y se giró despacio.

- ¿Estás seguro de que quieres...- dos ojos grises, muy profundos, sostenían su mirada, más cerca de lo acostumbrado, arrastrándolo hacia un torbellino de emociones indeseadas: el chico más guapo de Hogwarts se apoyaba en la cabecera de su cama-... hacer esto?

No, no es que le gustara Sirius. Sirius era un chico. Un merodeador. Su amigo. No tenía sentido. No había manera posible de que le gustara Sirius...

Y sin embargo, ya antes se había descubierto perdido en la profundidad de esos ojos grises. Ya antes había sentido la terrible necesidad de enredar los dedos en el cabello oscuro. Ya antes se había dicho a sí mismo que esto sólo era una fase, que _no le gustaba Sirius_. Y no... le gustaba... Sirius.

- ¿Estás tratando de echarte para atrás? Porque no va a funcionar, ¿sabes? Faltan tres días para la luna llena. No tienes excusa,- los malditos ojos le sonreían.- Ahora levántate y ayúdame a torturar a Cornamenta.

Remus se sentó en la cama mientras Sirius iba por el mapa. El plan era bastante simple, y por lo tanto, creíble. Una chica de Ravenclaw le había prestado un libro a James y él, convenientemente, debía devolverlo esa mañana. Todo lo que Sirius tuvo que hacer fue encantar el libro para abandonar a James sin ser visto (el conocimiento que tenía Canuto de encantamientos sin ningún otro propósito visible que hacerle la vida imposible a alguien, nunca dejaba de sorprender a Lunático) y volver al dormitorio. Una de las reglas básicas de supervivencia en Hogwarts es devolver a tiempo los libros de un Ravenclaw.

- Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.- Una mirada rápida reveló el punto etiquetado como 'James Potter' en la mesa de Gryffindor, en el Gran Comedor.- Bien. Tenemos tiempo.- Miró la cama de Remus y luego la suya, como intentando elegir la mejor para la tarea (lo que hizo arder la cara de Remus, al imaginar algunas posibles 'tareas'). Esta era sin duda la peor idea de la historia.

Finalmente, fue hacia la cama de Remus y se sentó a su lado.

- Bien,- fijó los ojos en el mapa. Se quedaron así un momento, pero pronto Sirius empezó a moverse inquieto.- Tenemos que estar más cerca.

_¿Más cerca? _Remus tragó saliva, pero no se atrevió a respirar mientras Sirius se pegaba despacio a su cuerpo, deslizando un largo brazo detrás de su espalda, para plantar una mano firme en su cintura.

- Así está mejor.- Canuto sonrió satisfecho y volvió a fijar los ojos en el mapa, sin notar la falta de aliento del merodeador a su lado.- Ahora a esperar.

Pero mientras sus ojos seguían el movimiento del pequeño punto, su cuerpo empezaba a notar la cercanía del otro cuerpo. Sentía su olor hasta el punto de saborearlo. La tibieza natural de su piel se encendía donde otra piel la tocaba. La piel de Lunático. _¿Siempre quema así? ¿Qué es ese olor? ¿Es su pelo? _Casi inconscientemente, giró el rostro hacia el otro muchacho y aspiró profundo. Su mano apretó un poco más la cintura de Remus. Empezaba a quemar donde sus piernas se tocaban, presionando apenas... cada uno consciente del más mínimo aumento en la presión ejercida. Sirius se halló de pronto torturado por la necesidad de saber si la piel de Remus era tan suave como tibia. _¿En qué estás pensando? ¡Es un chico!_ No sólo un chico... su amigo. No sólo un amigo, siquiera... Lunático. _Es Lunático_, se recordó a sí mismo. Y su mano, cobrando vida propia, acarició la tela despacio. Apenas lo suficiente para permitir el roce de un dedo osado sobre la piel desnuda. Era tan suave... El cuerpo de Remus tembló al sentir el roce y el de Sirius amenazó con perder el control. _Maldito Cornamenta, ¿dónde estás?_ Pero sus ojos no prestaron atención a la etiqueta con el nombre 'James Potter' dejando el Gran Comedor, mientras giraban lentamente, buscando un par de ojos a su lado.

_¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Realmente estás haciendo esto? ¿Me lo estoy imaginando? No... Por favor, no me mires... Por favor, no te des cuenta... Por favor, no te des cuenta... _Remus estaba seguro de que su cara parecía un tomate y no podía confiar en que sus ojos no delataran todo lo que sentía. Era demasiado intenso, lo que sentía... Tenía a Sirius tan cerca que podía respirar su aliento, la esencia de su piel lo volvía loco, la dulce presión quemaba sus sentidos... Y lo había tocado. No por error, no con un propósito práctico. Sirius había _deseado_ tocarlo. Tal vez Sirius pasaba por lo mismo que él, pensó Remus. Tal vez Sirius también había tenido que repetirse a sí mismo que _no le gustaba Remus_ más de una vez... O tal vez sólo lo estaba imaginando porque eso era lo que quería. _Por favor, no me mires... Por favor, no me mires..._ Pero sus ojos se alzaron sin pensarlo, enfrentando esperanzados la gris profundidad que los llamaba.

Sirius tragó saliva. ¿Había visto a Remus antes en su vida? ¿_Realmente _observado? ¿Cómo era posible que no hubiera notado los matices de fuego, ámbar y oro que bailaban ahora frente a sus ojos? Eran tan fuertes, sus ojos... Tan abiertos y honestos... Como si guardaran todo aquello por lo que valía la pena luchar. Como si él mismo pudiera ser una mejor persona, si tan sólo viviera en esos ojos. Contrastaban con el dulce y frágil rostro, tan maltratado por el Lobo. El Lobo... Leves cicatrices y marcas denunciaban su presencia, incluso en esta noche sin luna. De alguna manera, volvían el rostro incluso más dulce, más hermoso de lo que naturalmente era, mostrando su lucha diaria contra la oscuridad que cargaba, su gran fuerza interior. _Es tan fuerte_, pensó Sirius, y sintió nuevamente la necesidad de protegerlo, de hacerle saber que no tenía que pelear solo. No estaba solo y nunca más tendría que estarlo. Esa necesidad, al menos, no era nueva. Canuto se había sentido así respecto a Lunático desde que podía recordar. Incluso antes de 'Canuto' y 'Lunático', antes de tener idea de qué era aquello de lo que quería protegerlo. _Pero no era así, _reflexionó, mientras su necesidad de proteger se convertía en necesidad de abrazar, de tocar, de meter a Remus dentro de su pecho y nunca dejarlo ir. _¿O sí?_

El aire se hacía más denso, cargado de emociones, y Sirius no notó el momento en que empezó a atravesarlo, inclinándose hacia Remus (como Remus no notó el momento en que empezó a inclinarse hacia él). Lo notaron, sin embargo, cuando sus alientos se mezclaron y una nariz rozó la otra, y cuatro ojos se cerraron mientras dos corazones peleaban por salirse del pecho.

- Chicos, ¿han visto un...?

Cuatro ojos se abrieron de golpe y Sirius casi se tuerce el cuello al girar la cabeza hacia la puerta, donde se encontraba un muy, muy pálido James.

- C-Cornamenta... e-esto... esto no es lo que...- _¿No lo es? ¿Qué es esto? _

- Um...- James se quedó allí por un segundo, incapaz de quitar los ojos de la cama en la que se sentaba Sirius Black, sin palabras por una vez en su vida, mientras Lunático fijaba la vista en el piso, respirando apenas, guardando un parecido increíble con una betarraga atrapada in fraganti.- Perdón... yo... mejor me voy.- Se dio la vuelta despacio y cerró la puerta.

Sirius y Remus se quedaron solos en la habitación, muertos de miedo de mirarse a los ojos.

_¿Qué fue eso? ¿De verdad iba a besarme? _Las emociones de Remus eran cada vez más confusas. Ya era bastante malo ser un hombre-lobo, no estaba listo para ser gay además de eso... _No me gusta Sirius, _se recordó a sí mismo. ¿Pero qué estaría pensando Sirius? No podía permitirse perder a un amigo. No a un merodeador. _No a_ _Canuto._

- Lunático... yo...

- Parece que se lo creyó, ¿no?- Remus le ofreció una falsa sonrisa muy bien lograda.

- Um...- _¿Qué?- _Sí... Sí, parece que sí.- Sirius le devolvió una falsa sonrisa no tan bien lograda, pero no fue capaz de mirarlo.- Entonces... ¿bajamos a desayunar?

- Yo tengo que bañarme. Los veo allá.

- Ya, yo voy yendo.

* * *

_¿Qué fue eso? ¡Por Merlín!_

James bajaba las escaleras hacia la sala común en estado de shock. _Canuto y Lunático... ¡Canuto! ¡Y Lunático!_No estaba seguro de tener derecho a estar tan molesto. Era su vida, después de todo. Pero anuto... Y Lunático... Se hundió en un sillón, sin ganas de arrastrar más lejos sus oscuros pensamientos. Se trataba de sus mejores amigos. Sus hermanos. ¡Habían dormido en la misma habitación por seis años! ¡Habían compartido secretos por seis años! ¡Se habían duchado en el mismo baño por seis años! ¿Cómo era posible que no lo supiera? ¿Cómo pudieron ocultarle algo así? Sobretodo Canuto.

Un grito escalofriante lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Una chica de tercer año estaba parada en la entrada, con la cara completamente verde y una mirada fulminante. Avanzaba hacia dos chicos de su mismo año, con la convicción de quien está a punto de cometer un crimen muy grave.

- ¡April Fool!- rieron los chicos, aparentemente muy poco intimidados por su mirada. La chica gritó con ira y corrió escaleras arriba.

- ¿April...?- los ojos de James se abrieron de sorpresa. ¿Cómo había podido olvidar algo tan importante? _Merlín, Evans, me distraes demasiado. _Pero finalmente su mente estaba funcionando. _Sí guardé ese libro con mis cosas ¿verdad?... Sí... Sé que lo hice... ¿Y qué era lo que Canuto tenía en la mano? En la _otra_ mano, _sacudió la cabeza para borrar la imagen. _¿Era...? _El mapa. Era el Mapa del Merodeador. El mapa en que habían estado vigilando sus movimientos, esperando su llegada. _Maldito perro_, rió, _realmente me atrapaste._

Luego se relajó y una mueca traviesa empezó a crecer en su rostro. _Pero ésta me la cobro, amigo mío._

Y sabía exactamente cómo hacerlo.

* * *

A Sirius le tomó mucho tiempo llegar a las escaleras. O al menos le pareció mucho tiempo. Su mente daba vueltas a mil por hora._ ¿Qué demonios pasó en ese cuarto?_ No tenía sentido. ¿De verdad estaba a punto de besar a Lunático? ¿A un chico? ¿A _Lunático_? No. No era posible. Simplemente no lo era. Se trataba de _él_, Sirius Black, leyenda viviente de Hogwarts. Sirius Black, que escogía a dedo de entre todas las chicas que valían la pena en tres casas del colegio cada viernes. ¡Sirius Black, que recibía poemas cursis de Ravenclaws, por Merlín! A él no le gustaban los chicos. Nunca le habían gustado. Todos sabían que era un mujeriego. Si alguien (quien sea) hubiera escuchado que Sirius Black era 'rarito' se hubiera reído. _¡Y hubiera tenido razón! ¿Qué demonios pensaba, mirando así a Lunático? El pobre debe estar aterrado... Nos dejamos llevar por la broma, eso es todo. Es normal, pasa todo el tiempo. No significa nada. No pasó nada._

Y con ese último pensamiento como consigna, se sacó de la cabeza cualquier otra idea (estúpidas, ridículas ideas) y bajó las escaleras.

Encontró a James hundido en el sillón, aparentemente absorto en sus pensamientos. _Bueno, por lo menos funcionó... Debe estar al borde de un colapso... O a lo mejor sigue tratando de entender qué demonios vio allá arriba._ Avanzó hacia su amigo sonriendo de oreja a oreja, sin darle a su cerebro tiempo de preguntar si él mismo estaba seguro de qué demonios vio James allá arriba.

Cornamenta, por supuesto, no estaba tanto 'absorto en sus pensamientos' como 'regocijándose en su último plan'. Un plan demasiado brillante.

Cuando Canuto alcanzó el último escalón, James ya lo había visto, oído, tasado. Era una habilidad innata que tenía para las bromas. Un don de cazador que su mejor amigo nunca había podido igualar. Lunático lo tenía, por supuesto... sobretodo cerca de la luna llena... pero no era un don del que se sintiera muy orgulloso, la verdad.

- Cornamenta...

El cazador giró la cabeza para enfrentarse a una presa aparentemente incómoda, que se mordía los labios nerviosa y levantaba un par de ojos grises con renuencia. Ése solía ser el punto débil de Canuto, el brillo de malicia en sus ojos. Le costaba ocultarlo. O, al menos, le costaba ocultarlo de los Merodeadores. Todos los demás caían fácilmente. Podía ser un muy buen actor si se esforzaba (y siempre se esforzaba en una broma). Pero había algo más en sus ojos esta vez, algo que Cornamenta no podía precisar...

- Hola,- respondió, tan fríamente como pudo.

- ¿Crees que podríamos hablar en otro lado?- preguntó Sirius, consciente de la poca necesidad de que toda la torre pensara que era un marica por una broma que podía perfectamente concretarse en privado.

Se acomodaron en una esquina, lejos de oídos curiosos.

- Mira... sobre... tú sabes... eso que pasó arriba...

- ¿Te refieres a encontrar a dos de mis mejores amigos 'divirtiéndose' en mi dormitorio?- _Un momento... ¿Canuto se está poniendo rojo? Cómo ha mejorado..._

- Este... sí,- Sirius suspiró profundamente, en un clásico suspiro de inicio de discurso planeado para la broma. Si a James le quedaban dudas, eso las disipó todas.- Mira... queríamos decirte, de verdad... es sólo que...

Y aunque a James le hubiera encantado escuchar el discurso que su mejor amigo había preparado (y de seguro ensayado largamente) para el Primero de Abril, era hora de iniciar el suyo propio.

- Escucha, Canuto... No estoy molesto.

La reacción tomó a Sirius por sorpresa.

- ¿No estás molesto?- Tal vez James tenía una mente más abierta de lo que había pensado.

- Es decir... me molesta que no me lo hayan contado, por supuesto que estoy molesto por eso. Pero el... lo que sea que tienen ustedes dos... Bueno, supongo que era inevitable... todos lo veíamos venir... era bastante obvio.

- ¿Qué?- ¿Era qué? ¿Vieron venir qué? ¿Qué demonios era tan obvio? _Él _no había notado nada.- ¿A-a qué te refieres?

- No te preocupes,- dijo su 'amigo', poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro,- la mayoría no se da cuenta. Sólo, ya sabes, la gente cercana. Nuestra clase, básicamente. Pero incluso a ellos creo que podrían engañarlos por un tiempo más, si todavía no están listos para hacerlo público... Tampoco es que les vaya a molestar. Nunca he oído comentarios malintencionados sobre ustedes... tienden a ser del otro tipo... ya sabes, 'ay... qué lindos se ven juntos...' y otras cursiladas de las chicas... Supongo que sí son más preceptivas, después de todo.

Dos ojos grises se llenaron de terror. _¿Chicas?_ ¿Las chicas pensaban que era gay?

El chico de oro de Gryffindor contuvo la risa y sus lentes escondieron el brillo de malicia en sus ojos mientras continuaba. _Cornamenta... eres un genio_.

- La verdad es que yo lo vi venir antes que nadie... Sólo que ustedes nunca lo mencionaron y preferí no preguntar. No me parecía correcto ¿sabes?

- ¿Que tú...? ¿Que lo viste...? ¿Cómo...?

Sirius Black, sin palabras. Esto no tenía precio.

- Bueno... ya sabes...

_¡No! ¡No lo sé! _quería gritar Canuto, pero la curiosidad había picado y dejó que su amigo continuara (_por el bien de la broma_, se dijo a sí mismo).

- Se nota bastante en cómo se miran...- Sirius debía estar proclamando su masculinidad por todo el castillo para este momento. _Por lo visto está más concentrado en esta broma de lo que había pensado_. Era necesario un mejor discurso. Uno con el que Canuto pudiera relacionarse, que realmente lo afectara.

Afortunadamente, uno había sido preparado.

- También está la forma en que cuidas de él. Cómo te preocupas más que cualquiera de nosotros... las visitas que haces a la enfermería apenas sale el sol, sólo para ver si ya llegó... No sé... el hecho de que su problema te afecte _tanto_.- Era cierto, por supuesto. Canuto se preocupaba por Lunático más que cualquier otro merodeador. Se preocupaba al punto de que James a veces no sabía si la idea de convertirse en animagos se le había ocurrido para acompañar a Remus o para tranquilizar a Sirius. Sin embargo, era un comportamiento perfectamente natural en Sirius. Canuto siempre había sido incapaz de mantenerse quieto por diez segundos y la situación de Lunático lo volvía loco. Allí, frente a sus ojos, sucedía algo que no podía arreglar, que no podía romper, que no podía cambiar. Sólo eso bastaba para alterarle los nervios.

Por lo tanto, el discurso requería de más material para convencerlo.

- ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que fuimos a la Casa de los Gritos? ¿La primera vez que vimos a Lunático, al amanecer?- Los ojos grises se oscurecieron, como sucedía siempre que recordaba aquella mañana. A James no le gustaba traerla a su mente, pero en algún momento de la preparación del discurso, buscando momentos 'de intimidad' que tergiversar, el recuerdo había llegado por sí mismo, con demasiada fuerza para ser ignorado.- La forma en que lo abrazaste... cómo lo mirabas... Colagusano y yo nos hicimos a un lado por un buen rato... no queríamos molestar ¿sabes?... aunque ninguno de ustedes pareció darse cuenta. Es sólo que... parecía una escena bastante 'íntima'.

Finalmente Sirius empezaba a mostrar signos de pánico. Ya era hora.

- También se nota bastante cómo lo afectas tú a él. ¿Por qué crees que siempre te mandamos a ti a convencerlo de cualquier cosa? En caso de que no lo hayas notado, parece que es incapaz de decirte que no.- No iba a dejar que Lunático saliera limpio de esto ¿verdad? Él también había ayudado. Aunque, una vez más, no había hecho más que resaltar un hecho conocido entre los Merodeadores.- Y sólo tú puedes animarlo después de una luna llena.- No es que fuera una gran sorpresa, con toda la energía de Canuto (y sí que era mucha energía) dedicada a ese fin.- Es más, incluso el Lobo parece preferir a Canuto.- _Bien, James. Di algo más estúpido. Por supuesto que prefiere al perro... ¡es prácticamente otro lobo!- _He leído que la forma lupina de un hombre-lobo puede manifestar emociones que la forma humana esconde.- _Así está mejor... de hecho, creo que lo sí lo leí en algún lado..._

Sirius empezaba a palidecer. La broma se acercaba al pico máximo.

- Y, por supuesto, está el hecho de que los dos son un par de niñas hipersensibles respecto a cualquier comentario del otro. ¡Por Merlín! ¡No pueden tener una maldita discusión sin deprimirse y hacernos la vida imposible a todos por tres días!- Eso no era parte del discurso original. Llegó a James de pronto, en una catarsis provocada por todos los hechos resaltados. Nunca había notado toda esta interacción entre sus dos amigos. No de este modo, al menos. Pero no había nada extraño en este último hecho tampoco. Remus era, de lejos, el más sensible del grupo, y Sirius... simplemente valoraba mucho la opinión de Remus. Eso era todo. No había nada más de qué preocuparse.

Solo que, de alguna manera, poner todos estos hechos sobre la mesa, juntos, les daba una nueva luz.

_Por supuesto que les da una 'nueva luz', ése era el punto, _se recordó James y sacudió las insensateces de su cabeza. _Soy demasiado bueno en esto... estoy cayendo en mi propia broma_. Afortunadamente, la broma llegaba a su fin. Parecía que Sirius iba a desmayarse en cualquier momento.

- Y claro, está ese último detalle, sabes... el que realmente los delata.

Los ojos grises lo miraron apenas, sin fijar del todo la vista perdida, pero aún curiosos.

- Ya sabes... el hecho de que hoy es Primero de Abril ¡y yo sabía de su estúpida broma todo el tiempo!

Sirius volvió a la vida. _La broma. _Todo había sido una estúpida broma. El torbellino interno se detuvo de golpe, dejándole una leve sensación de náusea.

James, parado frente a él, sonreía satisfecho.

Empezó a sonreír sin darse cuenta. Sólo era una broma. No era verdad. _Pero lo es_, pareció susurrar una vocecita interna, borrando la sonrisa naciente.

- Entonces... ¿te inventaste todo, verdad? ¿Realmente nunca pensaste que...?

- No, claro que no,- rió James.- ¿Por qué? ¿Estás dudando sobre tus preferencias?

_¿Y? ¿Estás dudando o no? _presionaba la vocecita.

Justo en ese momento, Remus apareció en la escalera. Parecía nervioso y sin muchas ganas de bajar.

- No pasa nada, Lunático. Se acabó la broma,- rió Prongs, todavía muy satisfecho consigo mismo.

- Qué bien,- respiró Lunático aliviado. Un poco decepcionado, pero aliviado. _No, no decepcionado. Sólo aliviado. Sólo aliviado._

- Canuto cayó redondo... tenías que haberlo visto... fue espectacular,- Cornamenta rió con ganas.

Remus se volvió intrigado hacia Sirius, que le devolvió la mirada. Sólo que no era la mirada de Sirius. Algo completamente nuevo se movía en el fondo de esos ojos grises, algo intenso y temeroso, como un millón de preguntas que se arremolinaban alrededor de una respuesta no deseada.

Sirius se descubrió, nuevamente, atrapado en los ojos de Remus. Los ojos de Remus, que nunca antes había visto en su vida. Los ojos de Remus, con matices de fuego, ámbar y oro que nunca más podría dejar de notar. Sacudió la cabeza para salir del hechizo y desaparecer esos pensamientos.

Pero era demasiado tarde.

_¿Le gusto? ¿Le gusto como él a mí? No. Espera... A mí no me gusta Sirius_. Pero era difícil concentrarse en esa idea, con la esperanza naciente encendiéndole el pecho. _¿O sí me gusta?_ Tomando el ejemplo de su amigo, se sacudió la idea de la cabeza. De ninguna manera estaba listo para pensar en ese asunto.

Se habían mirado apenas unos segundos. Ahora se erguían, uno frente al otro, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de pretender que nada había pasado. Porque nada había pasado. _¿O sí?_ De pronto James, observando la escena, fue golpeado por toda la fuerza de la comprensión. _Oh, Merlín. _La forma en que Canuto cuidaba siempre de Lunático... Cómo se preocupaba por él más que todos los demás... Cómo abrazó al hombre-lobo la primera vez que lo encontraron después de una transformación... Cómo le había sonreído al chico tímido y retraído, incluso en ese primer viaje en el Expreso de Hogwarts. _Oh, Merlín_. La forma en que Lunático parecía incapaz de negarle algo a Canuto... Cómo sólo parecía sentirse mejor después una luna llena si él estaba cerca... Cómo cualquier comentario estúpido parecía afectarlos más si venía del otro... _Oh, Merlín_..._ Oh, Merlín_... Cómo el lobo siempre parecía preferir al perro... ¡Merlín, el hecho de que _fuera_ un perro!... James palideció. _La forma en que se miraban esta mañana._

Frente a él, sus dos amigos fijaban la vista en el piso, en la ventana, en cualquier cosa excepto uno en el otro.

James respiró profundamente. Esto iba a requerir tiempo, y muchos ajustes. Peter, bendita ignorancia, no se daría cuenta aunque los encontrara en la cama. De todos modos, no parecía que algo así fuese a suceder pronto... Y, la verdad, si ellos no lo sabían, Cornamenta no pensaba que le correspondiese a él sacarlo a la luz.

Tosió para llamar la atención.

- Ejem... ¿Bajamos a tomar desayuno?

Ambos chicos asintieron agradecidos y los tres se encaminaron juntos a la entrada del retrato.


	2. Navidad en familia

Navidad de sexto año... La rabia de Sirius encuentra una explicación y empieza a vislumbrar una salida. La Noble y Muy Antigua Casa Black, rupturas, hermanos y la necesaria aceptación de uno mismo. SxR. 8 meses después.

**Nota de la autora:** Pues sí, lo que he hecho es borrar Navidad en Familia y Lupercalia como one-shots y meterlos aquí como capítulos de una historia en tres etapas (que tiene más sentido y ocupa menos espacio). Siento mucho los problemas que eso pueda causarle a quienes hayan puesto las historias en favoritos y me ha dado muchísima pena perder los comentarios que me habían dejado... pero hey, la buena noticia es que estoy releyendo-revisando los capítulos y tengo toda la intención de terminar Lupercalia ^^ (aunque todavía no estoy muy segura de cómo). Gracias por la compresión (y la paciencia).

* * *

Navidad en familia

_A mi muy estimado Lunático (de seguro divirtiéndose más que yo):_

_Después de tan terribles meses al lado de mis infames compañeros de habitación, sufriendo la vergüenza de pertenecer a la indigna Casa de Gryffindor, rodeado de nada más que aburridas clases y sesiones de estudio -inserte cara inocente aquí-, comprenderás el alivio que representa para mí el encontrarme nuevamente en la fortaleza de la Estirada y Muy Estúpida Casa Black -inserte figura de ahorcado, con ojos en blanco, aquí-._

_Ya en serio, Lunático, LOS EXTRAÑO. Este lugar es una sucursal de las mazmorras (con la única salvedad de que no tengo que lidiar con ningún imbécil grasiento -inserte mueca de asco aquí-). La comida no está mal, debo admitirlo... pero no consigo disfrutarla del todo, porque el elfo loco de mi madre me lanza unas miradas mientras la sirve que me ponen los pelos de punta (y si muero envenenado en el transcurso de estas vacaciones, es mi deseo que esta carta sea utilizada como evidencia en el juicio)._

_¿Cómo van las cosas por tu casa?. ¿Ya llegaron tus tías a apretarte los cachetes y quejarse con tu madre por lo delgado que estás? Ah, sí, el pobre Lunático... mártir de las reuniones familiares... puedo imaginarte escondido debajo de la mesa, temblando, las manos protectoras a ambos lados del rostro embarrado de salsa y puré, lanzando una mirada triste a los chocolates que compraste en la última salida a Hogsmeade, y comprendiendo, con un incomparable dolor en el corazón, que vomitarás si te pones uno solo de ellos en la boca (sí, incluso si no lo tragas y sólo deseas quitarte el sabor de la salsa de arándanos de la tía Gertrudis). _

Sirius dejó de escribir un momento. De hecho, sí que podía imaginar al pobre Remus escondido en una esquina, huyendo del acoso de sus amorosas tías. Rió despacio. Y entonces la vocecita empezó a hablar de nuevo. A estas alturas, ya estaba acostumbrado... tan acostumbrado que hasta había empezado a escucharla.

La vocecita le hacía notar que si el acosado fuese James, la imagen le parecería hilarante... que si el acosado fuese Peter, le parecería ligeramente patética... pero el acosado era Remus, y la imagen tenía una dulzura que lo hacía reír despacio, llevando calor a su pecho incluso en esa fría mañana de víspera de navidad en una helada habitación de Grimmauld Place.

La vocecita, por supuesto, apagó ese calor en un instante.

No me gusta Remus, se recordó Sirius una vez más. Se había convertido en una especie de mantra en los últimos meses. No me gusta Remus. Remus es un chico y a mí me gustan las chicas. Las chicas. Con faldas y piernas largas, y grandes escotes, y caderas que se mecen. Y para probarlo, sacó una copia de Bustly Bewitched del fondo de su baúl escolar y se la llevó al baño para una sana y muy masculina liberación.

* * *

A Sirius le pasaba algo raro.

Regulus lo había notado por primera vez durante el verano anterior. Parecía preocupado por algo. Se quedaba mirando al vacío y sacudía la cabeza de pronto... luego sacaba pecho y hacía alguna estupidez, como mirar descaradamente a las chicas en la calle, escupir o ponerse a levantar pesas.

Es verdad que Sirius nunca fue muy normal. Siempre con esas bromas estúpidas y actitudes peligrosas que asustaban al pequeño Regulus y sacaban de quicio a su pobre madre. Siempre con esa falta de respeto por el protocolo y las buenas costumbres, que denigraban la Casa Black. Exhibiéndose medio desnudo por toda la casa, bostezando escandalosamente en cenas formales... Sirius siempre fue un niño-problema. Y las cosas no habían hecho sino empeorar desde que el sombrero lo envío a ese lugar infestado de sangre sucias. Claro que Regulus no recordaba que Sirius hubiese sido distinto antes de Hogwarts... pero su madre repetía constantemente que todo era culpa de esos sangre sucia y traidores a la sangre con los que convivía, y su madre no mentía. Probablemente la memoria lo engañaba... después de todo, sólo tenía 9 años cuando Sirius se marchó.

Aun así, con lo extraño que era su hermano y lo poco que Regulus sabía de él, se daba cuenta de que algo no era normal en su comportamiento de los últimos meses.

Hacia el final del verano, había empezado a sospechar que el problema estaba ligado a uno de sus amigos, un tal Remus Lupin. Sirius mostraba un obvio desinterés (demasiado obvio, pensaba Regulus) en las cartas traídas por una vieja lechuza de granero, pero Regulus lo había visto releer esas mismas cartas en privado (desde su nuevo escondite de espía, que esperaba su hermano nunca llegara a descubrir), con mucho más interés. Escabulléndose en la habitación, había descubierto al autor... Remus J. Lupin. No había dicho nada entonces, porque nada en el contenido de la carta lo ayudaba a resolver el misterio. En cambio, se había dedicado a observar la interacción de los 'Merodeadores' durante el nuevo curso. Ahora estaba seguro de que algo extraño sucedía con Lupin. Todos parecían cuidarlo demasiado (y Sirius más que nadie), y más de una vez había visto a su hermano dar señales de nerviosismo a su lado (y Sirius nunca se ponía nervioso). Severus Snape, un compañero de su casa, había vuelto una noche pálido como la nieve, negándose a explicar qué había sucedido. A la mañana siguiente, todos los 'Merodeadores' compartían esa palidez (y Sirius nunca palidecía). Todos menos Lupin, que no apareció en todo el día.

Algo muy extraño sucedía con Lupin.

La vieja lechuza de granero había traído una carta esa mañana y Sirius se la había metido al bolsillo sin leerla. Pero parecía distraído después de eso, tan distraído que había cumplido con todas las reglas de etiqueta del desayuno sin protestar (y Sirius nunca cumplía una regla sin protestar). Por eso, Regulus había esperado un tiempo prudencial y se había dirigido a su escondite de espía.

Pero Sirius no estaba en la habitación.

Salió del pasillo secreto por la puerta del armario. Una carta a medias yacía sobre el escritorio, la pluma en el tintero. Miró hacia la puerta. Estaba cerrada por dentro.

¿Dónde está Sirius?

Se oyó un sonido apagado en el baño. Una especie de gemido, entre angustia y placer. Regulus se preguntó por un segundo qué estaba haciendo su hermano. Luego, horrorizado de su propio morbo, se convenció a sí mismo de que era la curiosidad la que lo llevaba hacia la puerta entreabierta.

* * *

_Esto no está pasando_, decía la voz consciente de Sirius. Pero la voz consciente de Sirius había perdido tanto protagonismo que ya no conseguía apagar ni un poquito la intensidad de las sensaciones.

No sabía bien cómo había empezado. Un momento estaba recordando los pechos de la hufflepuff con la que había salido el mes pasado, y al siguiente su mente estaba de vuelta en abril, sentado en la cama de Lunático, y casi podía sentir el olor de su cabello y el calor de su piel...

_No_, había dicho su voz consciente. _No pienses en eso. Faldas, piernas, escotes... _Piel. La piel suave de Lunático bajo la camisa de dormir. ¿Y cómo se sentiría esa piel pegada contra su piel? No podía ser completamente suave. Tenía cicatrices leves que le daban textura, que raspaban apenas... Y de pronto la piel áspera de las cicatrices se frotaba contra su pecho, contra sus piernas... los ojos dorados de Remus se abrían sorprendidos... cada vez más amarillos, con grandes pupilas dilatadas y la mirada depredadora del Lobo...

Sirius gemía en voz alta, a pesar de que años compartiendo la habitación con otros tres muchachos le habían enseñado a guardar silencio. Hizo un pacto consigo mismo. Ésta sería la única vez. No volvería a hacerlo nunca. Pero esta única vez iba a dejarse llevar. Si iba a pecar, quería asegurarse de que valiera la pena.

Tenía una foto de Remus que tomó el verano pasado. No se la mostraba a nadie, pero la llevaba siempre en el bolsillo. Nunca antes la había usado para algo como esto, por supuesto.

- Ah...

Remus se estiraba sobre la cama, adormilado y semidesnudo en la noche de junio, las cortinas abiertas y las sábanas a un lado. Parecía un gato más que un lobo, arqueando la espalda para desperezarse.

- Ah... ahh...

Sirius se preguntaba qué habría soñado Remus esa noche, si estaría frotando contra el colchón los últimos rezagos de un sueño lleno de piel y sudor y saliva.

- Ah... Re...

Si él mismo habría estado en ese sueño.

- Re...

Si le gustaría verlo en este momento, masturbándose con su imagen.

- Remus... ahhhh... ahhhhhhh...

Sólo cuando todo había sido consumado, Sirius cayó en cuenta de la magnitud de lo que acababa de suceder.

* * *

Regulus estaba petrificado.

Un nuevo sonido en el baño (Sirius vistiéndose, de seguro) lo sacó del estupor. Horrorizado, salió corriendo de la habitación.

Sirius salió unos segundos después y se acostó boca arriba en la cama. Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera notó la puerta abierta.

Si debía ser sincero consigo mismo, ésta no era la primera vez que sucedía algo así. Era tan sólo la primera vez que lo _dejaba _suceder. Ya antes el aroma de Lunático, la piel suave y tibia, los ojos dorados, habían venido a su mente en 'situaciones comprometedoras'... pero siempre había podido ponerlas en el fondo de su mente y volver a concentrarse en exuberantes mujeres de largas piernas. O al menos, el horror ante las imágenes había destruido el momento.

No esta vez.

Esta vez había aceptado las sensaciones, había aceptado la piel de Lunático... _de Remus _(era Remus en esos momentos, en los que Lunático era un apelativo demasiado dulce, demasiado inocente), había aceptado el cuerpo masculino y delgado... lo había aceptado gustoso y había abrazado ese maravilloso regalo. Y lo cierto era que nunca se había excitado tanto pensando en una mujer.

La vocecita en su cabeza había dejado de burlarse. Ahora hablaba seriamente, en susurros. _Sabes que es verdad_, decía con dulzura. _Tienes que aceptarlo tarde o temprano_. Lo sabía. Sabía que era verdad. Se había pasado los últimos ocho meses luchando contra esto y ya no podía más.

Era un maldito marica. Y le gustaba uno de sus mejores amigos.

_Si Lunático lo supiera..._ Y entonces recordaba la esperanza en los ojos dorados esa mañana de abril, y como Lunático también se había acercado a él y había estado a punto de besarlo... _Tal vez... _Sacudía la cabeza. _No_. Lunático era demasiado dulce, demasiado inocente... De ninguna manera pensaba las cosas terribles que pensaba Sirius.

La rabia empezó a crecer de nuevo. Había sido mucha la rabia con la que había tenido que lidiar en estos ocho meses. Bromas crueles, duelos innecesarios... este año había batido su propio récord de detenciones. Sólo el 'incidente' con Snape había conseguido asustarlo.

No podía recordar esa tarde. Hubo una pelea, sí, y un vago intercambio de frases hirientes... Snape había dicho algo, había insinuado algo... Pero era la maldita vocecita la que hablaba más alto, y a la que Sirius escuchaba con mayor claridad. De pronto, había soltado el secreto del sauce, había deseado destruirlo todo. Recordaba con claridad la rabia, el odio zumbando en sus oídos... pero los detalles, las palabras, eran borrosos.

Sin embargo, recordaba bien esa noche. La larga conversación con Dumbledore (casi palabra por palabra) y la mirada dura de James; las interminables horas de vigilia, imaginando la violencia del Lobo excitado por el olor de la carne humana; la culpa carcomiendo sus entrañas; el peso de saberse un ser indigno, un traidor capaz de revelar el único secreto que no debía revelar nunca; los ojos dorados en su mente, acusadores, fríos, heridos y lejanos... La peor noche de su vida.

Recordaba también la mañana siguiente, cuando los ojos que imaginaba acusadores resultaron cálidos y preocupados.

_"¿Están todos bien?" _había sido la única pregunta de Lunático después de la confesión. Luego, lo había perdonado. Cómo único reproche, había agregado en un suspiro, _"por favor, no vuelvas a hacer algo así." _Y por primera vez en muchos años, las lágrimas habían escapado de los ojos grises de Sirius Black.

Mucho había cambiado desde esa mañana. Poco a poco, Sirius había empezado a cuestionar el origen de la rabia. Al principio, pensaba que se debía a las insinuaciones de la vocecita. Pero ahora comprendía que se debía a que las insinuaciones eran ciertas. Comprendía que la vocecita era el lado oculto de su conciencia, intentando abrirle los ojos a una verdad innegable.

A Sirius Black le gustaban los hombres... o al menos, uno en particular.

* * *

El almuerzo en el frío comedor transcurría en silencio. Sirius comía con la mirada perdida. Regulus apenas se atrevía a mirarlo. Casi habían terminado cuando algo llamó a la ventana. La vieja lechuza de granero depositó un pequeño paquete en manos de Sirius y se fue volando. El regalo de Navidad de Remus J. Lupin.

Con la rabia encendiéndole el pecho, Regulus no pudo evitar levantarse de la mesa y seguir a su hermano fuera del comedor. Sirius lo descubrió a medio camino hacia su habitación.

- ¿Qué pasa, enano?... ¿Todavía te da miedo andar solo por la casa?

_No... pero tal vez debería darme miedo andar solo contigo_.

A Regulus siempre se le ocurrían respuestas ingeniosas. De hecho, era un don que había ejercitado mucho desde su ingreso a Slytherin. Pero por motivos que escapaban a su comprensión, era incapaz de formular una sola delante de su hermano.

De modo que se limitó a mirarlo con ira.

- Ay... El nene está molesto... ¿Por qué no vas a menearle la cola a mamita? Seguro que te saca de paseo.

_Porque la perra eres tú_.

- ¿No? Bueno... No sé qué más recomendarte. Excepto que dejes de seguirme si no quieres que te parta la cara.

_No será peor que lo que te partieron a ti_.

Sirius le lanzó una última mirada amenazante y se dio la vuelta.

No había andado dos pasos cuando escuchó la voz temblorosa de su hermano.

- Te escuché.

- Era la idea,- respondió Sirius sin detenerse.

Hubo un segundo de silencio, y Regulus volvió a encontrar el valor para hablar.

- Esta mañana...- Sirius se detuvo.- Te escuché esta mañana. Y te vi.

Giró despacio, levemente pálido (tal vez Sirius sí palidecía, de vez en cuando).

- ¿Me viste 'qué'?

"Te vi. Sé lo que... lo que hacías... lo que... pensabas... _en quién_ pensabas...- Y de pronto, se encontró esperando que su hermano lo negara todo, que lo llamara enfermo y le partiera la cara por siquiera insinuar algo así. Y que la vida siguiera su curso.

Pero sólo obtuvo una respuesta furiosa, que no negaba nada.

- ¿Me estabas espiando?

Sirius siempre lo había intimidado. Siempre era más grande, más seguro, más agresivo... Pero el asco de la sola idea, del simple recuerdo, había ayudado a Regulus a acumular el valor necesario para liberar su ira. Y no iba a dejarse intimidar.

- ¡Eres un enfermo, Sirius!. ¿Qué importa si te estaba espiando?. ¿Tienes algo con ese...?- _Niégalo_, pensaba. _Niégalo_. Pero su hermano se limitaba a mirarlo con ojos de piedra.- ¿Por qué maldita sea no puedes ser normal?. ¿Te gusta ser la vergüenza de la familia?. ¿Es eso?. ¿Quieres avergonzarnos a todos?

Podía leer la ira en los ojos de Sirius. Una ira capaz de echar abajo la Noble y Muy Antigua Casa Black.

- ¿Ésa es tu preocupación?. ¿La maldita familia?. ¡Déjame decirte algo sobre esta familia, Regulus!. ¡No son más que un grupo de brujos estúpidos, sin más talento que presumir que el hecho de que se acuestan con sus primas desde hace 1000 años!. ¿Crees que yo soy el enfermo?. ¡Tu maldita familia usa cabezas de elfo como adorno en los pasillos!. ¡Y tu madre los convence de que es el mejor destino que podrían tener!. ¡Están todos locos, Regulus!. ¡Y tú también, si crees que esta familia tiene algo de qué enorgullecerse!

- ¡Cállate!. ¡No te atrevas a hablar de la Casa Black!. ¡Eres un maldito engendro!. ¿Cómo pudiste...?- Un gesto de asco, y su voz bajó a un tono menos furioso, más herido.- ¿Cómo pudiste, Sirius? Por Merlín... No puedo acordarme sin que me den náuseas... Es asqueroso...

La voz de Sirius se había vuelto más fría, más peligrosa.

- Pues a mí no me pareció nada asqueroso... Afróntalo, enano. Tu hermano es una mariquita. Quién sabe... a lo mejor es resultado de tanta endogamia. Tú podrías ser el próximo.

- Estás enfermo.

Unos pasos conocidos detuvieron el intercambio. Los hermanos se miraron en silencio, desafiantes, y su madre apareció en el pasillo.

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

- Nada,- contestó Regulus conteniendo la rabia.

Pero la rabia de Sirius era demasiado activa y siempre había tenido problemas para contenerla.

- Pasa que tu heredero es una aberración de la naturaleza por muchas más razones de las que creías,- dijo, sin dejar de mirar a su hermano.

Walburga Black le dirigió una mirada de desprecio.

- ¿Qué hiciste ahora?

- Deja que te lo cuente tu hijo,- dijo, y se metió en su habitación.

Todo lo que poseía realmente, lo que no le debía a la Retorcida y Muy Enferma Casa Black, cabía en una mochila. Las cartas de sus amigos, el regalo sin abrir de Moony, el ajedrez mágico que le regaló James la navidad pasada, el cuaderno de notas con la logística de las bromas más complejas, el collar de perro que le dieron los Merodeadores como broma en su cumpleaños, un par de libros, la gorra de lana roja y dorada que había tejido una de sus 'fans'...

Las copias de _Bustly Bewitched_, que había comprado con James, quedaron olvidadas bajo el colchón.

Se echó la mochila a la espalda. Se puso una capa encima y la chalina roja y dorada, con el escudo de Gryffindor, al cuello. Tomó su escoba y avanzó hacia la puerta. Amaba esa escoba.

_Sólo esto_, pensó. _Sólo la escoba_.

Pero en el último segundo, apoyó la escoba en la pared y cogió diez sickles de la mesa de noche. No se llevaría nada de esa casa que no pudiera devolver.

No encontró a nadie en el pasillo y no supo si era una buena o mala señal. No había manera de que su madre no supiera ya todo lo que Regulus había visto esa mañana, cada palabra que Sirius había gritado en esa discusión... tenía ese poder sobre su hermano. Y él odiaba a su hermano por dejarse manipular, casi tanto como su hermano lo odiaba a él por no hacerlo.

Pero no había nadie esperándolo. Ni gritos, ni maldiciones, ni terribles amenazas... Atravesó el pasillo en silencio y bajó las escaleras. Casi había llegado a la puerta cuando lo vio.

Frente a frente, los ojos grises enfocados en ojos grises idénticos, notó por primera vez que su 'hermano pequeño' era ya de su misma altura. Y se sorprendió.

La voz chirriante de Kreacher se escuchó lejana. 'Oh, sí, sí... Mi pobre señora... El traidor debe salir de la familia...'

- Parece que vas a ser heredero único en cualquier momento.- Regulus no contestó.- No te preocupes, no me llevo nada de tu patrimonio.- Y dicho esto, salió de la casa.

Regulus se quedó mirando el espacio que había ocupado su hermano, muchos minutos después de escuchar el estallido que lo convertía en hijo único.

* * *

- Ocho sickles.

Sirius pagó y se sentó al fondo del Autobús Noctámbulo. Sus manos estaban heladas, pero no sentía el frío. No supo bien cuántas horas pasaron hasta que una voz gritó su parada. Las calles, el frío, el tiempo... todo se perdía en una bruma espesa y confusa.

Sólo al llegar a la puerta, se dio cuenta de que estaba llegando a casa de los Potter en mitad de la noche, sin avisar y para quedarse sin ser invitado.

Pero no tenía otro lugar donde ir.

Llamó a la puerta. Nadie contestó.

Estuvo a punto de dar media vuelta, transformarse y buscar algún hueco donde pasar la noche. Pero lo cierto era que más que cobijo, más que una cama tibia, más que un techo sobre su cabeza, en ese momento necesitaba a su mejor amigo.

Volvió a llamar, un poco más fuerte. Esta vez, se escucharon pasos y la puerta se abrió lentamente.

- ¿_Canuto_?- Un adormilado James Potter lo miraba confundido.

- Hola,- contestó Sirius, sin saber muy bien qué más decir.

- James... ¿quién...?- La Sra. Potter bajaba las escaleras en bata.- ¿Sirius?. ¿Estás bien?. ¿Te pasó algo?

- No... No, Sra. P... Bueno, en realidad...- Sirius bajó la mirada. No tenía ganas de hablar de eso. ¿Qué iba a decir si le preguntaban por qué se había ido de casa?- En realidad...

- Pasa, hermano. Todos nos estamos congelando.

Sirius entró agradecido y James cerró la puerta. La Sra. Potter le tocó la cara y lo arrastró a la cocina, gritando '¡por Merlín, estás helado!'

A los pocos minutos, el padre de James se había unido al grupo y los cuatro bebían chocolate en silencio.

- Así que... ¿peleaste con tu familia?- el Sr. Potter fue el primero en hablar.

- Sí.

- ¿Saben dónde estás?- preguntó la Sra. Potter.

- No. Pero no creo que les importe...- y adelantándose a la mirada de reproche por esa afirmación, agregó,- ya me borraron del árbol familiar.- Y Dorea Potter, quien alguna vez fue Dorea Black, entendió por fin la situación.

- Sabes que te queremos, Sirius,- dijo con una sonrisa triste.- Puedes quedarte con nosotros el tiempo que haga falta. Siempre eres bienvenido en esta casa.

- Gracias, Sra. P... y Sr. P.

- No hay problema.

- Ahora suban a dormir... Tienes que quedarte con James esta noche, porque la tía Eleadora está en la habitación de huéspedes. Pero no te preocupes, después de las fiestas te arreglaremos una habitación.

La calidez de los Potter había sorprendido a Sirius toda la vida. Ambos eran mayores y abrazaban a James como a un tesoro, como a un milagro que ya no esperaban. Al fortalecerse la amistad de los dos, Sirius se había visto envuelto más de una vez en ese abrazo, en ese milagro, mientras frases como 'nos encantaría tenerte en casa' y 'tienes que venir a visitarnos' sonaban en sus oídos. Durante las frías vacaciones de navidad de su primer año en Gryffindor, en las que el rechazo de su familia había golpeado con más fuerza que nunca, el fin de semana que había pasado con James a insistencia de los señores Potter había sido su único momento de felicidad.

Antes de subir las escaleras, Sirius abrazó con fuerza a los padres de James. En ese momento, la falta de una habitación propia estaba muy lejos de preocuparlo.

* * *

- ¿Nada?

- Absolutamente nada.

- ¿Tu escoba?

- Nada.

James suspiró seriamente.

- Muy bien. Tengo diez sickles, eso no es problema. Y usamos la misma talla, así que supongo que tendremos que acostumbrarnos a compartir la ropa, al menos por un tiempo.- Miró a su amigo un momento y no pudo reprimirse.- Canuto... ¿qué pasó? Me refiero a que... sé que nunca te llevaste bien con ellos, pero no llevarte _nada_... y eso del tapete... eso es grave ¿no?

- Significa que ya no soy parte de la familia,- respondió Sirius con tranquilidad.- Como si alguna vez hubiera querido serlo...

James frunció el ceño un momento. Nunca llegaría a entender a los Black. Se preguntó, sin mucho interés, si sacarían a su madre del árbol familiar por acoger a Sirius. Pero no, claro que no. Su tío Pollux no lo permitiría. Tal vez su madre no era la tía favorita de los Black, pero James se daba cuenta de que la respetaban. A pesar de tener ideas diferentes, había llevado una vida 'aceptable' en los ojos de su Noble y Muy Antigua familia. Casada con un Potter, llevando una vida libre de escándalos, defendiendo opiniones 'liberales', sí, pero nunca en un ámbito demasiado público o peligroso...

No era que sus padres fueran cobardes, pensó James. O que se cuidaran de guardar las formas. Eran simplemente personas discretas, modestas. Más preocupadas por llevar una vida consecuente que por involucrarse en peleas políticas. No estaba seguro de que eso le gustara. A veces deseaba con todas sus fuerzas ver a su padre salir a las calles a defender lo que creía, ver a su madre pelear a gritos con sus hermanos. Sabía que deseaba hacerlo. Sabía que no estaba de acuerdo con la expulsión de Marius, el tío Squib que 'no existía', el tío que venía de vez en cuando a tomar el té, pero no debía mencionarse frente a otros tíos. Un hombre simpático, pero lejano, con una extraña tristeza en la mirada. Y cuando la tristeza era más profunda, algo se encendía en los ojos de su madre. Y entonces James sabía que la dulce mujer que lo crió llevaba un volcán dentro, un fuego alimentado por la estupidez de su 'noble' familia, que haría erupción un día, borrando la estupidez de la faz de la Tierra. Y amaba a sus padres más que nunca.

Esa noche, cuando Sirius mencionó que había sido borrado del árbol, había visto arder la lava en los ojos de su madre.

- Pero... ¿qué pasó? Quiero decir que... esto no puede ser una bomba de estiércol en el lugar inadecuado o un insulto en medio de una cena formal. Canuto... mi madre tampoco se lleva bien con los Black, y todo el mundo sabe que no le importa la ascendencia de sus amigos. Ha tenido peleas muy fuertes con sus hermanos por seguir en contacto con mi tío Marius, pero nunca siquiera la han amenazado con algo así."

Sirius miraba al piso y no parecía tener intención de contestar.

- ¿Canuto?

- Cornamenta... yo... realmente no quiero hablar de eso. La verdad es que ni siquiera yo estoy muy seguro de qué pasó.

James reconoció entonces que tenía una vaga idea de qué podía haber alterado a Walburga Black hasta ese punto. Los últimos meses (los últimos 8, de hecho) la rabia de Sirius se había salido de control. Duelos, peleas físicas, más de una broma que cruzó la línea de lo peligroso... Y cada vez James podía sentir el conflicto en su amigo, la batalla interna, mucho más violenta que la externa.

Más de una vez había reconocido la sombra de la mirada de ese primero de abril justo antes del estallido de la batalla. Más de una vez había estado a punto de decir algo al respecto.

El 'incidente' con Snape y el Sauce Boxeador había sido el punto de quiebre. Lo que fuera que Sirius tuviese dentro, no podía seguirlo guardando. Caminó hasta su cama esa noche, dispuesto a decirle que lo sabía todo, que lo soltara, que nadie tenía la culpa de que le gustara Remus y ya todos estaban hartos de lidiar con las consecuencias... Pero no lo encontró. Salió del cuarto y bajó en silencio las escaleras. Su mejor amigo se sentaba frente al fuego de la sala común, la rabia evaporada, una angustia infinita ocupando su lugar. _Se lo merece_, pensó James, antes de dar media vuelta y dejarlo solo allí. Era una imagen dolorosa, pero Sirius necesitaba aprender que sus actos tenían consecuencias.

- Está bien, Canuto... no te preocupes.

No estaba bien que lo interrogara. Canuto era su hermano. Ahora más que nunca.

Durante los días siguientes al 'incidente', cuando Sirius demostró que había aprendido la lección, James pensó en acercarse y hablar con él sobre el origen de su rabia. Pero volvió a descartarlo. Lo cierto era que él mismo no estaba demasiado cómodo con la idea. Canuto y Lunático... no se le hacía natural. ¿Qué pensaba realmente Sirius en los minutos previos a la batalla?. ¿Qué lo atormentaba?. ¿Era sólo Remus?. ¿O eran también otros chicos?. ¿Existía la posibilidad de que algún día fuera el mismo James? Eran preguntas que no quería hacer. Respuestas que no estaba seguro de estar preparado para escuchar.

- Sólo ten en cuenta que cuando necesites hablar, estoy aquí.

Pero ahora no importaba si estaba preparado o no. Canuto era su hermano. Iba a entender lo que tuviera que entender.

- Puedes contarme cualquier cosa, Canuto... lo que sea. Sólo tenlo en cuenta.

Y esto último lo agregó con tal convicción que, por un momento, estuvo seguro de que Sirius iba a soltarlo todo. Pero finalmente, éste se limitó a mirarlo un largo rato y asentir.

- Lo sé. Gracias, Cornamenta.

Luego se quitó la ropa, se puso el pijama, se metió a la cama y se quedó dormido hasta la mañana siguiente.

* * *

La Navidad con los Potter no se parecía en nada a aquella de la Noble y Muy Antigua Casa Black.

Los pequeños primos y primas corrían por la casa, emocionados con sus nuevos juguetes, mientras sus madres intentaban convencerlos sin éxito de que coman algo que no sea pastel. Luego se sentaban a la mesa con los demás adultos, y reían y comían y contaban anécdotas de sus años en Hogwarts (de las cuáles James y Sirius tomaban nota mental para futuras incursiones).

Todos se conformaron con la explicación de que Sirius era un amigo pasando las vacaciones con ellos. Nadie preguntó por qué no estaba en casa en navidad, y Sirius lo agradeció profundamente.

Los Potter eran otro tipo de familia. Un tipo de familia del que Sirius había oído hablar, pero que nunca había gozado fuera de las breves incursiones de fin de semana en casa de James o Remus. Nadie, además de James, había preguntado las razones de su huída. Y Sirius comprendió que se debía a que no eran importantes. Este tipo de familia se apoyaba sin condiciones, y él era parte de la familia. Comprendió que lo había sido siempre. No por los lazos de sangre que lo unían a Dorea Potter (y a casi todos los brujos de sangre pura). No. Era un lazo mucho más fuerte. Los Potter siempre lo habían acogido, siempre se habían preocupado por él. James siempre había sido su hermano. Cuando se vio en la calle, sin saber qué hacer, un solo lugar vino a su mente.

Y ahora estaba finalmente en casa.

* * *

Regulus se paró solo frente al tapete.

Sirius lo miraba desafiante desde su marca quemada, su espacio sin nombre. Regulus le devolvió una mirada de desprecio.

_'Ahora eres el único heredero,'_ había dicho su madre. '_Sólo a ti te corresponde mantener el honor de la Casa Black.'_

_'Sí, madre,'_ había asentido Regulus sin inmutarse.

Ya no tenía hermano. Era hijo único.

Y sin embargo, había soñado con esa tarde en la playa, hace ya muchos años. Antes de que el Sombrero Seleccionador trajera la desgracia a su familia. Su padre estaba con ellos, como nunca. También su madre. Sirius y Regulus jugaban en la arena. La institutriz se distrajo un momento y Sirius aprovechó para escaparse, como siempre. Tomó al pequeño Regulus de la mano, salieron corriendo y se escondieron en una cueva. Regulus tenía miedo y apretaba con fuerza la mano de su hermano. Pero Sirius no temía (Sirius nunca temía). Pasaron la tarde explorando, hasta que la institutriz los encontró y los dos se fueron a casa castigados. Pero mientras les caía la reprimenda, Sirius imitaba a la mujer con tanto éxito que Regulus tenía que taparse la boca para no reír.

En el sueño, la pequeña cueva se convertía en una caverna insondable, y su hermano en un valiente explorador que peleaba con monstruos marinos.

_No tengo hermano_.

Había bajado a desayunar como si nada sucediera. La mesa estaba más silenciosa que de costumbre, pero sus padres conversaban de las mismas cosas que siempre. Terminado el desayuno, habían pasado al salón, para entregarse los regalos de Navidad.

Casi habían terminado cuando apareció una lechuza cargando un paquete. Era la lechuza de los Potter. El paquete contenía algo de ropa y diez sickles.

_'No te preocupes, no me llevo nada de tu patrimonio,' _resonó la voz de Sirius en su mente.

Su madre había llamado a Kreacher para que se deshiciera del paquete. Luego le había recordado que tuviera listas las túnicas para la cena formal de esa noche y había continuado con la entrega de regalos.

Regulus tuvo de pronto la terrible necesidad de ver el tapete.

Y allí estaba.

La marca de fuego lo miraba desafiante. Regulus le devolvía una mirada que intentaba ser de desprecio.

_¿Por qué, Sirius?. ¿Por qué siempre tienes que hacer todo al revés?. ¿Por qué maldita sea no puedes ser normal?_

La respuesta a esa pregunta la conocía bien. Era culpa de esos malditos sangre sucia, de esos traidores de Gryffindor. Ellos eran los que habían convertido a su hermano en un engendro, en una aberración. Todo era su culpa.

_¿Por qué, Sirius?_

Al sentir la primera lágrima en su mejilla, salió corriendo y se encerró en su habitación. Nadie debía verlo llorar por un hermano que no existía.

Cuando Kreacher tocó la puerta con su túnica, algunas horas después, todo rastro de dolor había desaparecido de su rostro. Esa noche, en la cena formal de navidad, se comportó como un verdadero heredero y dejó en alto el nombre de la Noble y Muy Antigua Casa Black.

* * *

Después de la cena, James se acercó al armario de blancos y sacó la provisión secreta del fondo escondido. Era un milagro que nadie la hubiese descubierto aún. Parecía un poco arriesgado, con tanta familia en casa, pero la ocasión ameritaba el riesgo.

- No todos los días se gana un hermano, mi querido Canuto,- había dicho,- y menos uno que además sea mascota.

A lo que Sirius había respondido con un manotazo en la nuca.

Varias horas y una botella de whisky de fuego después, ambos yacían tendidos en la cama de James, esperando a que la habitación dejara de dar vueltas.

- ¿Has notado como se parece el cabello de Snivellus a... a... algo muy asqueroso?

- ¿Qué?

- El cabello de Snivellus,- Sirius hizo una mueca de asco.- Y su nariz...- otra mueca.- No entiendo como a alguien podría gustarle.

James intentó girarse a mirarlo, pero desistió, cogiéndose la cabeza y respirando profundo.

- Canuto... ¿te gusta Snape?

- ¿Qué?. ¡No!

- Entonces cállate. Tengo demasiadas náuseas como para hablar de cabello grasiento.

- Es sólo que...- _me gustan los chicos_, quiso decir Sirius, pero en cambio se quedó mirando fijamente una de las grietas del techo. Necesitaba decírselo a alguien.

Hubo un largo silencio y las náuseas de James empezaron a calmarse. Sus pensamientos se volvían ligeros e inconexos. Empezaba a quedarse dormido.

- Cornamenta...- dijo Sirius, aún con la vista fija en la larga grieta.

- ¿Mmh?

- Creo que soy marica.

- Mmh... Pues que bien que te diste cuenta, llevo seis años diciéndotelo,- dijo James, y soltó una leve risa adormilada.

- Cornamenta, escúchame,- dijo Sirius, girando con gran esfuerzo para ver de frente a su amigo.- Es en serio. Me gustan los chicos... Me gusta Lunático.

Y la expresión de su amigo (hermano) era tan desesperada, que James hizo el esfuerzo de despertar lo suficiente para contestarle.

- Canuto...- lo miró a los ojos, intentando sin éxito fijar la mirada.- ¿Te gusta Evans?

- ¿Qué?. ¡No, claro que no!

- ¿Te gusto yo?

- ¡No!. ¿De dónde salió eso?

- Pues todos los demás son asunto tuyo. Ahora cierra la maldita boca y déjame dormir.

Y Sirius cerró la maldita boca, entre confundido y agradecido.

- Eso sí,- agregó James, antes de empezar a roncar como un tren,- no quiero escuchar un sólo sonido extraño en el dormitorio.

Y Sirius fue cayendo en un extraño sueño, en el que Cornamenta manejaba un gran tren amarillo y Evans correteaba niños con trozos de pastel por los terrenos de Hogwarts, y él y Regulus peleaban con el calamar gigante, mientras Lunático los alentaba desde la orilla.

A la mañana siguiente, la conversación era borrosa e incierta. Pero sabían que ambos la recordaban.

Aún así, no volvieron a hablar de ello en muchos meses.


End file.
